


What if? | JOKEN

by shnvstr



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnvstr/pseuds/shnvstr
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What if? | JOKEN

Ken's POV

What if umamin ako?

—

"Josh, I think I love you." — KEN

"W-what?" — JOSH

"I said, I love you" — KEN

"A-alam ko, pero bakit ako?" — JOSH

"Bakit hindi ikaw?" — KEN

"Mahirap akong mahalin, Ken." — JOSH

"Hindi. Madali kang mahalin. Kung mahirap kang mahalin, bakit mahal na agad kita?" — KEN

"Hindi mo ako kilala, Ken. So stop your fucking feelings for me!" — JOSH

Niyakap ko siya. At sinabi ang....

"Kahit sino ka pa, hindi mo na mababago na mahal kita." — KEN

—

What if sumugal ako at naging tayo?

—

"Ken, I think I love you too." — JOSH

"TALAGA!? SO TAYO NA!?" — KEN

Tumango siya at dali dali ko s'yang niyakap. This is the moment that I'll never forget.

—

What if hindi ako naduwag at masaya tayo?

—

"Bub, sorry na." — KEN

"Dun ka sa labas matutulog." — JOSH

"Josh, stop being childish. Pagod ako, okay? Tsaka hindi mo nga ako tinanong kung anong nangyari e." — KEN

"Ano? Ayaw mona? Iiwan mo na ako? Sa bagay d'yan naman kayo magaling e, yung iwan ako. Kaya ayokong pumapasok sa isang relasyon, na-trauma na ako. At binalaan kita, na mahirap akong mahalin." — JOSH

"I'm sorry, Bub. Tandaan mo, hinding hindi kita iiwan. Hindi ako katulad ng mga ex mo, okay? Mahal na mahal kita." — KEN

—

What if kinasal tayo at kasama kita hanggang pag tanda?

—

"Bub, mahal na mahal kita. Alam mo yan haha. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko ma-express yung nararamdaman ko. May halong kaba na masaya. May kaba kasi natatakot ako, paano kung hindi mag work yung marriage life natin? Paano kung mauwi lang 'to sa hiwalayan? Pero susugal ako kasi mahal kita." — KEN

"Mahal kita." — JOSH

"Yun lang? Aba, aba. Father oh, si Josh." — KEN

And nakita ko na lahat ng bisita ay nag tawanan.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Ken. Alam mo din yan. Sa totoo lang, 'di ko alam na sasagutin kita hahaha. Kasi alam mo naman takot na takot ako mag mahal, gawa ng mga past relationship ko. Pero katulad nung sinabi mo kanina, sumugal ako kasi mahal kita. At tatandaan mo, sa hirap at sa ginahawa mag kasama tayo. Kasi mahal natin ang isa't isa. At walang makakatibag nun." — JOSH

"I, Felip Jhon Suson, take thee, Josh Cullen Santos, to be my wedded husband." — KEN

"I, Josh Cullen Santos, take thee, Felip Jhon Suson, to be my wedded husband." — JOSH

"To have and to hold from this day forward" — KEN

"For better, For worse" — JOSH

"For richer, For poorer" — KEN

"In sickness and in health" — JOSH

"To love and to cherish" — KEN

"Till death do us part" — KEN&JOSH

"You may now kiss the groom." — FATHER

And we kissed each other.

"Halik na pang habang buhay." — JOSH

Tumagong ako at inulit yun.

"Halik na pang habang buhay." — KEN

—

And what if kung buhay ka pa?

—

| FLASHBACK |

"Josh, I think I love you." — KEN

"W-what?" — JOSH

"I said, I love you" — KEN

"A-alam ko, pero bakit ako?" — JOSH

"Bakit hindi ikaw?" — KEN

"Mahirap akong mahalin, Ken." — JOSH

"Hindi. Madali kang mahalin. Kung mahirap kang mahalin, bakit mahal na agad kita?" — KEN

"Hindi mo ako kilala, Ken. So stop your fucking feelings for me!" — JOSH

Niyakap ko siya. At sinabi ang....

"Kahit sino ka pa, hindi mo na mababago na mahal kita." — KEN

"Ken, miss na miss mo na si Josh 'no? Ako din naman. Pero sana, pakawalan at palayain mo na siya." — STELL

—

"Ken, I think I love you too." — JOSH

"TALAGA!? SO TAYO NA!?" — KEN

Tumango siya at dali dali ko s'yang niyakap. This is the moment that I'll never forget.

Pero sana totoo.. Sana buhay ka pa.

"Ken, kelan kaba titigil? Pinapunta ako dito ni Stell, hindi ka daw nakikinig sa kanya. Pakawalan mona si Josh sa puso mo, alam kong mahirap. Pero para sa'yo din naman 'to e." — SEJUN

—

"Bub, sorry na." — KEN

"Dun ka sa labas matutulog." — JOSH

"Josh, stop being childish. Pagod ako, okay? Tsaka hindi mo nga ako tinanong kung anong nangyari e." — KEN

"Ano? Ayaw mona? Iiwan mo na ako? Sa bagay d'yan naman kayo magaling e, yung iwan ako. Kaya ayokong pumapasok sa isang relasyon, na-trauma na ako. At binalaan kita, na mahirap akong mahalin." — JOSH

"I'm sorry, Bub. Tandaan mo, hinding hindi kita iiwan. Hindi ako katulad ng mga ex mo, okay? Mahal na mahal kita." — KEN

"Sinong bub?" — STELL

"Sino pa ba? Edi si Josh." — SEJUN

"Magpa-check up kana kaya, Ken. I'm sure mas makakatulong yun. May kakausap sa'yo na psychiatrist, mas magiging okay ka." — JUSTIN

"Ano ako baliw? Ayoko." — KEN

—

"You may now kiss the groom." — FATHER

And we kissed each other.

"Halik na pang habang buhay." — JOSH

Tumagong ako at inulit yun.

"Halik na pang habang buhay." — KEN

"Sabi na nga ba dito ka lang sa simenteryo ka lang mahahanap." — SEJUN

"Ken, utang na loob. Alam kong masaya na si Josh sa langit, kaya pakawalan mona siya." — STELL

"PUTANGINA NAMAN! HINDI NIYO KASI AKO NAIINTINDIHAN! MAHAL KO SI JOSH! AT HINDI KO MAN LANG NASABI SA KANYA YUN BAGO SIYA MAWALA! AT ANG MASAKIT DUN, AKO ANG DAHILAN NG PAGKAWALA NIYA." — KEN

Last year. January 23, 2020. Lasing ako, kasi nakita ko si Josh na may kahalikan. So sinundo niya ako sa bar, ang natatandaan ko lang is sumuka ako habang nagda-drive siya. And suddenly yung track nabangga yung sinasakyan namin.

Napuruhan si Josh, kasi niyakap niya ako para hindi ako masyadong mapuruhan.

Ang narinig ko lang sa doctor is "Time of death 7:03pm."

| End of Flashback |

The end.


End file.
